Masquerade Ball
by Scarlett9
Summary: The JAG characters attend a costume ball. Please review.


The JAG characters are the the property of Bellisarius Productions.  I did not create them.  I can only take credit for creating Mindy and Maddie. 

* * *

  


Gunny sifted through the mail as he walked in the door. There was an invitation on heavy paper; much like a wedding invitation. It was address to Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez and Guest. He called out Melinda's name but got no answer. Frowning, he threw his coat on the chair and the mail on the table. Just then Melinda breezed in the door.  
"Hi there. I'm sorry I'm late but I had a meeting that ran long." She kissed Victor and asked him, "What's that? It looks like an invitation. Is someone getting married?"  
Laughing, Victor handed her the invitation "Breathe Mindy. Open it and find out." She took the invitation from him and opened it. She read aloud:  
The honor of your presence is requested at  
The Jefferson  
1200 Sixteenth Street NW  
Washington DC  
For a Spring Masquerade Ball  
April 26, 2003  
8:00 p.m.  
Costumes required  
Victor groaned as Mindy fairly rubbed her hands together. She knew exactly what they would wear. "Victor, I have the best idea for costumes."  
He eyed her warily, "It's not going to involve me wearing tights is it?"  
"Hmmm, the idea hadn't crossed my mind but now that you mention it, you do have great legs." She teased. "No, I had something else in mind. Since it's my favorite movie, I've always wanted to go to a ball dressed as Scarlet O'Hara. You would be perfect as Rhett."  
Just then the phone rang. Victor picked it up "Galindez" he said out of habit. He was greeted by laughter on the other end of the phone.  
"Victor, do you ever go off duty? This is Maddie. Is Melinda home?"  
He handed her the phone mouthing Madeline. "Hi Maddie. How are you?" Mindy asked.  
"Good. Hey, I just got this invitation in the mail for a masquerade ball at the Jefferson." Maddie said.  
"So did we. Are you going?" Melinda asked.  
"I'd love to but it might take a little convincing to get Clay to dress up." Maddie thought aloud. "Any ideas on what we should wear?"  
Mindy was a little stumped by that one. Maddie was right. Clay was not going to dress up as anything silly. The idea for Clay came to her. She asked Maddie, "Doesn't Clay fence?"  
Maddie replied, "Yes, and quite well."  
Mindy continued, "How about Robin Hood with you as Maid Marian?"  
Maddie considered this. She did love the way Clay looked wielding a sword. "I think that may work. Will you go with me to pick out costumes this weekend?"  
Mindy answered, "I'd love to."  
Maddie asked, "What are you and Victor going to wear?"  
She laughed thinking of Victor asking about tights. "We're going as Scarlett and Rhett. Victor was worried about what I was going to ask him to wear."  
Maddie laughed with her knowing how Clay was going to be the same way when she told him about the ball. At that moment, Clay walked through the door carrying dinner and a bottle of wine. Maddie quickly finished her call and sauntered over to him. "Hi there" she said kissing him and then she went on, "Aw honey, you cooked."  
He raised an eyebrow at her and said dryly, "Yes and I slaved over the stove all afternoon. I hope you appreciate it."  
She laughed throatily and said, "Later on, I'll show you just how much I appreciate it."  
"I'm counting on it," he said grabbing her from behind. She laughed and led him to the living room where they ate sitting on pillows on the floor.  
The week passed quickly and Maddie picked up Mindy on Saturday morning to go costume shopping. Mindy invited Maddie in because she hadn't seen the new apartment. Mindy was bubbling with excitement because she and Victor had just recently decided to live together. They had only been in the new place for two weeks. They started in the kitchen, which for an apartment was pretty spacious. Heading down the hall Mindy showed off the extra bedroom, which was being used as an office but had a bed for company. The guest bathroom was across the hall. They finished in the master bedroom, which was the main reason for the couple renting there. It had a huge walk-in closet and in the bathroom a sunken tub with a separate shower. Just then Victor returned from his morning run.  
Mindy told him, "We're going to go get the costumes. Are you going to be home later this afternoon so you can try yours on?"  
Victor grimaced but said that he'd be home. Tiner was coming over and Victor was going to help him study for an exam. Mindy kissed him goodbye and headed out the door with Maddie. She loved her Sportage but she did envy Maddie just a little as she stepped into her mint-condition, red, 1965 Mustang convertible. They headed to a costume shop that Mindy read about on-line. They wandered up and down the aisles of the enormous warehouse looking for what they had in mind. Something caught Maddie's eye. It was a King Arthur costume. It changed her mind about what she and Clay would wear. They were going as Arthur and Lady Guinevere. A few aisles over, Mindy was looking at a Cleopatra costume and thinking how great Victor would look as Mark Anthony. She'd have to do some fast-talking to get him into a tunic. She laughed softly thinking at least it's not tights. She picked out both costumes and headed to where Maddie was looking for a dress. They found her a beautiful, dark blue gown. They picked out their accessories and headed to the register.  
Carrying their packages outside Maddie said, "Shopping is hard work. I'm starved." The girls headed for a quick lunch. During the meal Mindy asked Maddie what she and Clay were doing for dinner. Maddie was pretty sure they were free.  
"Victor and I got a fondue set last week and I haven't had a chance to use it yet. Would you and Clay like to come over for dinner tonight? You would be our first guests."  
"Let me call him and find out if he's made any plans" Maddie replied. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Clay's number.  
"Webb" he answered on the fourth ring. "Clay, honey, do we have plans tonight?"  
He knew she was up to something when she asked with honey. "Not that I know of. Did you have something in mind?"  
Maddie continued, "Melinda asked us to dinner tonight at their place. She's making cheese fondue."  
Clay agreed to dinner and asked if Mindy wanted him to bring a bottle of wine. Thinking that was very thoughtful of him, Mindy told Maddie that was a great idea. They headed back the apartment to drop off the costumes. They walked in to find Victor drilling Tiner on tort law. Victor didn't hear them come in and was startled when Mindy put her arms around him saying, "At ease Marine." He turned around and pulled her into a kiss that lasted until Tiner cleared his throat and said, "Uh Gunny, should I leave you two alone?" Mindy pulled away from him and told him, "No Jason, you can stay. Maddie and I are on our way to the store to buy dinner provisions. What are you doing tonight?"  
Tiner looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He hadn't told anyone about his new relationship and since they worked together he was worried about the admiral finding out. Victor stepped in, "I think he might have plans with a certain Petty Officer." Tiner nearly fainted. He didn't think anyone knew. Victor continued, "Relax Tiner. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, the Commander and the Colonel are together and Lts Roberts and Sims are married."  
Mindy asked, "Jason would you and…"  
"Jen" Tiner offered weakly.  
"Would you and Jen like to join us for dinner? It will be Victor, myself, Maddie and Clay."  
"Clayton Webb" Tiner almost choked.  
Maddie laughed, "He's harmless. I promise to sedate him before we come over."  
Mindy said efficiently, "Good, it's settled. Jason, you call Jen. Victor, you set pillows on the floor around the coffee table and we'll go to the store."  
Instinctively Gunny and Tiner both said, "Aye aye ma'am."  
Mindy blew Victor a kiss and headed out the door with Maddie.  
  
The girls treated their grocery shopping like a well-planned battle. They split up the list and were done in no time. Maddie drove back towards the apartment and turned up the radio. It was "Breathless" by the Corrs. "I love this song," they said at once. They sang together as they drove down the road. They turned a few heads while they drove but it only made them laugh harder. Loaded with bags they climbed the stairs to the apartment. Gunny left a note for Mindy. Went to play basketball with Tiner. We'll be back in time for dinner. XOXO Victor  
Maddie rolled her eyes as Mindy read the note aloud. She always got that dreamy quality in her voice when she talked about Victor. They started to melt the Swiss cheese for the fondue and opened a bottle of wine. As they made dinner they drank wine, gossiped and sang whatever songs came on the radio. Victor happened to drive up just as Clay did and they walked up the stairs together. Victor unlocked the door and as they stepped into the entryway both men stopped and stared. Maddie and Mindy were dancing and singing to their hearts content around the living room. Victor picked up the remote control and stopped the music. Maddie turned around and her mouth formed and oh. Mindy stood behind her and hiccupped. Victor looked at the wine bottle on the table and asked, "Been drinking, have you Melinda Sue Bauer?" Mindy was very serious as she said, "A little". Clay stood at the door trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Maddie walked over to Victor who was still dressed for basketball and politely said, "Victor, you might want to go take a shower." At that point, they all lost it.  
Victor took Mindy's hand and said, "Excuse us a for a few minutes." He took Mindy off to the bedroom with him.  
Clay took the opportunity to put his arms around Maddie. She sighed contentedly. "I missed you today."  
He looked down at her, "Really? What did you do today?"  
She thought for a minute and said, "Well, we went shopping, we had lunch and then we came home to make dinner. Oh, and did I mention we had some wine?"  
Clay kissed her and said, "You didn't have to say a word. Your cheeks gave you away." Maddie looked confused. Clay continued, "Your cheeks turn a little pink when you've been drinking. I think it's adorable."  
Maddie stood on her toes and kissed him, "I love you Clayton Webb."  
He pulled her close and said, "That's good because I love you Madeline Elizabeth Morgan." Clay and Maddie cuddled on the couch while Mindy was in the bedroom with Victor. He purposely pulled her into a hug as soon as soon as he closed the bedroom door. "Victor" Mindy laughed "You're all sweaty from basketball."  
He grinned wickedly as he started unbuttoning her shirt, "I guess you'll have to change then."  
"Victor, Maddie and Clay are right down the hall." She protested.  
"And they're very well occupied at the moment" he replied pulling off his shirt. He pulled her into the shower before she had a chance to get away. After a quick shower they both got dressed and went to join their guests. Maddie looked at Mindy and asked, "How did your hair get all wet?"  
She replied innocently, "I got a little too close to the shower." The doorbell rang and Victor went to open it. It was Tiner and Jen. "Come on in, Tiner, Coates."  
Mindy chided him, "Victor, they're guests in our home. Can't they have first names while they're here?"  
Laughing they all walked into the living room where Maddie was bringing out the fondue. Clay was behind her with bread, fruit and cheese. After the first few minutes of awkwardness they settled into companionable conversation. During dinner Jason told Victor that he'd received an invitation to a costume ball.  
"Oh good" Mindy said, "We're all going."  
Jen asked, "What are you all going as?"  
Mindy told her that the original plan had changed. "Victor and I are going as Mark Antony and Cleopatra."  
Maddie continued, "And Clay and I are going as King Arthur and Lady Guinevere." They took Jen back to the bedroom to show her the costumes and gave her suggestions about costumes for her and Jason. The finally came up with Buffalo Bill and Annie Oakley. They returned to the living room where the guys had cleaned off the table and were moving it to the side.  
Mindy asked, "And just where are you taking my coffee table?"  
Victor told them, "We're going to play charades…. men against women."  
Feeling saucy Maddie asked, "Is that an order sir?" The girls burst out laughing. They played charades for about an hour and the women beat the men soundly. The guys were actually pouting a little because they lost. The girls teased them back into a good mood.  
Clay looked at his watch. "I hate to break up this party but I'm a little tired." He then winked so only Maddie could see him.  
Jason said, "And I have an exam tomorrow."  
They said their goodnights and Mindy and Gunny were left alone. He turned off the lights and asked, "Now where were we when I pulled you into the shower?"  
Mindy turned and walked toward the bedroom dropping pieces of clothing as she walked. Victor picked his jaw up off the floor and followed her. He was in for an amazing night.  
  
April 26th The Jefferson  
Bud and Harriet were the first to arrive. They were dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintsone.  
"Harriet, do you know who is throwing this ball?" Bud asked.  
Just then Lt. Commander Tracey Manetti walked up behind them drawling, "We had balls just like this back home. Daddy was a little sad that I wasn't home for my birthday this year so he threw me this ball in Washington. I haven't had one quite this elaborate though since my debutante."  
Harriet was admiring Tracey's dress. She was Scarlett O'Hara in the dress made from the green velvet curtains. For the first time they were seeing her with her hair down. "Happy birthday Commander. I had no idea."  
"Thank you. And since this is a social gathering, please, call me Tracey." Smiling at Harriet, Tracey turned when she heard Harm's voice. "Good evening Harm, Mac. So good of you to come."  
Harm dressed as Major Nelson and Mac as Jeannie exchanged pleasantries with Tracey for a few minutes before drifting off to join the Admiral and Meredith who had just arrived. As they were walking Mac whispered, "That woman annoys me tremendously." Harm chuckled in response.  
Mac greeted AJ and Meredith. Harm commented on their costumes. "I like your choice of costumes, Sir" They were dressed as Charles Lindbergh and Amelia Earheart. Meredith teased Harm; "I've always loved Amelia. Dressing like this reminds me of when I had my flying lesson. It was positively exhilarating. Any chance you can take me up again?" Harm tried not to wince as he replied noncommittally "I'll have to see when I'm available."  
Sturgis and Bobbie arrived at the same time as Tiner and Coates. Tiner was doing his best to stay calm while Jen seemed comfortable. They were dressed as Buffalo Bill and Annie Oakley. Mindy and Maddie had been correct in their advice about costumes. Sturgis and Bobbie were dressed as Billy Dee Williams and Diana Ross. Bobbie looked stunning in her beaded black dress.  
The last two couples to arrive were Clay with Maddie and Victor with Mindy. Clay was a regal King Arthur and Maddie was a stunning Lady Guenevere. Mindy was costumed as Cleopatra complete with a silver asp around her upper arm. Victor was slightly uncomfortable in his Mark Anthony costume and became even more so as he noticed Tracey appraising him from across the room. This appraisal didn't escape Mindy and Maddie's attention either. Mindy looked at Tracey and said sarcastically to Maddie, "At least she remembered to take the rod out of the curtains."  
Maddie laughed as Clay quietly said, "Retract your claws ladies."  
They descended the stairs en masse and surveyed the ballroom. Tracey's father walked to a microphone and signaled for everyone to be given champagne.  
He began in a booming voice, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the birthday of my daughter Tracey." Mindy nearly choked on her champagne. "It has been several years since I was able to give Tracey a birthday such as this one. I would like to use an old southern tradition of dance cards, for at least part of the evening's festivities. I've taken the liberty of preparing them for you in advance."  
Maddie and Mindy rolled their eyes at each other. Mr. Manetti continued, "Please join me in toasting my daughter Tracey on this night of her birthday." They all raised their glasses and Tracey was led by her father to open the ball with a waltz. Dance cards were quickly distributed and Mindy was not surprised to see that Tracey was to dance with Victor three times while she was only written down once. Mindy was laughing on the inside. Tracey may be dancing with him at the Jefferson but Mindy would be the one dancing with him at home that night. Mindy looked at her dance card to find that she was to dance with Tiner first. Sighing she waited for him to come and find her while Victor went to dance with the birthday girl. Maddie looked at Mindy and did a dead-on impression of Manetti simpering at Victor. They clinked their champagne glasses in a conspiratory nature. This was going to be a fun evening. Maddie was to dance with AJ first. Tiner and AJ approached at the same time and led the ladies to the dance floor. After a few seconds Mindy told Tiner, "Jason you need to relax."  
"I'm trying ma'am but I want everything to be perfect tonight." Tiner replied.  
"First of all, please call me Mindy. I'm not a superior officer and we are in a social situation. Secondly, everything is perfect. Jen is positively glowing tonight."  
The song came to an end and it was time to change partners. Maddie danced with Bud while Mindy danced with Sturgis. Harriet was dancing with Harm and they were laughing at one of Harm's jokes. Mac was dancing with Tiner. He didn't look any more comfortable dancing with her than he did with Mindy. Over the next hour or so everyone danced exchanging partners and having a good time, especially Tracey Manetti. During her second dance with Victor she tried her best to flirt with him.  
"So, Victor, are you having a good time this evening?"  
"Yes ma'am. It's a very nice ball your father is throwing." Gunny replied easily.  
"You know, we're not in the office. You can call me Tracey."  
"I wouldn't be comfortable with that ma'am." Gunny told her.  
The song ended much too quickly for Tracey's liking but she was forced to change partners.  
Gunny said, "Please excuse me ma'am. I believe it's time for me to dance with my girlfriend." Tracey's smile faltered only for a second and she managed to get out, "Of course. Thank you for the dance Gunny."  
Mindy appeared at Victor's side and Manetti tried to keep her eyes from narrowing. Mindy linked her arm through Gunny's and said sweetly, "Victor, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting the birthday girl."  
Victor said, "Melinda Sue Bauer, this is Lt. Commander Tracey Manetti."  
Mindy extended her hand as Manetti said, "Melinda Sue. That name sounds very southern."  
Mindy returned, "It is. I'm from Tulsa originally but I grew up in Atlanta. This ball reminds me very much of my own debutante ball."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Bauer. I hope you enjoy your evening. Victor, I'll see you for our last dance later" Manetti said in her breathiest voice.  
Gunny looked at Mindy who was grinning. "You handled that well."  
Mindy replied, "Honey, I've dealt with girls like her my whole life. They tend to be an iron fist in a velvet glove. They don't call girls from the South steel magnolias for nothing. She amuses me." Mindy slid her arms around his waist while they were dancing.  
Victor leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she turned her face up to kiss him. Manetti, who was dancing with Clay, fumed. This was not working out according to her plan at all. She asked Clay, "How long have Victor and Melinda been together?"  
Clay, knowing where she was going with her line of questioning, said, "They've been together for close to a year. They just moved in together in fact. I expect to hear an engagement announcement from them very soon."  
Manetti merely replied, "I see." Sensing her defeat, Manetti decided against a third dance with Victor. The dance cards were nearly completed and couples were returning to each other. Maddie found Manetti sitting alone and said, "You look a little sad sitting her alone. It almost looks like you'll be breaking into It's My Party at any minute."  
Manetti, barbed tongue fully intact, retorted, "You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like to see me lose my composure."  
Maddie replied quietly, "No, I'd like to see you find happiness at your own party but with someone who's not already in love with another woman. Happy Birthday Commander." She walked away to find Clay.  
The ball started winding down and people began to say their goodbyes. Clay and Maddie along with Victor and Mindy said goodnight to Manetti. Clay summoned the valet to bring around his Bentley. He'd pulled out all the stops for the evening. Gunny and Mindy slid into his Expedition. They agreed to meet for brunch the next morning.  
  
Clayton Webb's Home  
Clay opened the door and turned on a light. He pulled Maddie into his arms and she immediately undid his tunic and messed up his hair. "I like to see you a little rumpled" she told him.  
Taking him by the hand, she led him to the bedroom where they proceeded to make love into the wee hours of the morning and fall contentedly asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Mindy and Victor's Apartment  
Victor opened the door and locked it behind them. He pulled Mindy close and held her for a long time. She felt his passion for her begin to grow. She told him, "I'd really love a hot bath right now. Why don't you bring a bottle of wine and come join me?" He didn't have to be told twice. He met her in the bathroom where she'd lit candles and turned on soft jazz. He found her in the tub wearing nothing but a come-hither smile and the necklace he'd given her for Christmas. "Nice necklace" he told her as he slid behind her and handed her a glass of wine. She settled against him and they stayed snuggled together until the water turned cold and he took her to bed and brought her to heights of ecstasy she didn't know were possible.  
  
One year later  
"Did you ever think we'd be at this point" Maddie whispered with tears in her eyes. Mindy said sternly, "Don't you dare start crying. I worked too hard on your makeup." The music began and they started down the aisle. They arrived at the front and the minister began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Clayton Webb and Madeline Elizabeth Morgan in holy matrimony."  
Victor, the best man, caught Mindy's eye. He winked and smiled as the diamond he had given her sparkled in the candlelight. What a whirlwind year it had been but the best was yet to come.


End file.
